


Game of Marriage

by Lillian81



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), Pride and Prejudice & Related Fandoms, Pride and Prejudice - Jane Austen
Genre: Alternate Universe - Game of Thrones Fusion, Alternate Universe - Pride and Prejudice Fusion, Alternate Universe - Regency, Dany is Lizzy, Everyone's families are messed up, Everyone's names are messed up, F/M, Gen, Jon Snow is a Stark, Jon is Mr Darcy, Jonerys, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Short Chapters, broody Jon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 19:58:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15298920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lillian81/pseuds/Lillian81
Summary: It is a truth universally acknowledged that...Mr Aerys Targaryen wants his daughters married.Mrs Rhaella Targaryen wishes she'd never married.Miss Arya Targaryen hides rebellion with a calm facade.Miss Daenerys Targaryen is a great walker.Miss Arianne Targaryen prays for beauty.Miss Rhaenys Targaryen times her coughs very ill.Miss Margery Targaryen is eager for a match.Mr Jon Stark is the Master of Winterfell.Miss Sansa Stark recently escaped a fotune hunter.Lt. Joffrey Lannister has just joined the Milita.Mr Gendry Waters has leased Storms End.Miss Ygritte Waters has her eye on her brother's friend.Mrs Cersei Baratheon agrees with her sister.Mr Robert Baratheon prefers ragout to a plain dishSer Illyrio Mopatis has been presented at St. James'Lady Sera Mopatis loves to gossip.Miss Doreah Mopatis is on the shelf.Lady Lysa Arryn is certain her nephew will marry her daughter.Miss Robin Arryn is very ill.Col. Robb Tully is dreading a visit with his Aunt.Mr Viserys Blackfyre means to marry a cousin.Mr Rhaegar Velaryon is in trade.Mrs Lyanna Velaryon appears a woman of fashion.





	Game of Marriage

**Author's Note:**

> Somehow this idea popped into my head and wouldn't stop nagging me.  
> It will be horribly written and I will probably give up on it. But I can't help myself.  
> And I already spent so long on matching the characters up to their new roles...  
> Chapters will probably be quite short, but that's Austen style.

It is a truth universally acknowledged, that a single man in possession of a good fortune, must be in want of a wife.  
However little known the feelings or views of such a man may be on his first entering a neighbourhood, this truth is so well fixed in the minds of the surrounding families, that he is considered the rightful property of some one or other of their daughters.  
And so, on hearing from his wife, that a Mr Waters was to let Storm End Estate, Mr Aerys Targaryen was certain that he would marry one of his five daughters.  
“Mrs Targaryen” said he, “tell me more of this Mr Waters, is he single, is he rich, when is he to let Storms End and how long for?”  
“I have heard directly from Mrs Martell that Mr Waters is a single young man with five thousand a year, he is to take possession at the beginning of next month and has let the estate for the year.”  
Aerys was pleased.  
“Excellent, he will marry one of our daughters then, I am determined.”  
“Mr Targaryen, whatever do you mean, he will marry one of our daughters?”  
“Well wife, our daughters are without a doubt the most attractive girls in the Cownlands and I think it likely that one of them will catch Mr Waters’ eye.”  
“But Mr Targaryen” said she, “what if-“  
“There are to be no what ifs or buts Mrs Targaryen, since you have been unable to bear me a son in order to secure my seat, I will see at least one of my daughters settled well before my death. I will not have the Targaryen’s of Dragonstone living in squalor. I will visit Mr Waters on his arrival and he will dance with at least one of our daughters at the next ball, perhaps Arya as she is the eldest. That is all I will hear from you on the subject.”  
“Of course, Mr Targaryen.”  
And so that was that in Aerys’ mind.  
Although it was well known in the Crownlands that Aerys Targaryen’s daughters were all indeed very comely, it was also well known that the man himself was a rather flighty, ill-tempered man that would speak whatever mad idea came into his head. It was also known that, fortunately for them, all of his five daughters were brought up predominantly by their mother. Mrs Rhaella Targaryen was a well-mannered, sensible and dutiful woman who frequently regretted that the charge of obeying is included in a lady’s wedding vows. It would be debatable to say that the five Targaryen’s good looks came solely from their father’s side of the family, as both Aerys and Rhaella had been attractive in their day. However now, both of their looks had been twisted by Aerys’ growing paranoia.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if it was horrible or not.  
> And id there's any confusion on who the GoT characters are translating to, give me a shout.


End file.
